You can finally meet my mum
by BraixenBoy17
Summary: A small 2 shot, mainly Ladrien with identity reveal. After a fight with his father Adrien turns to the one person he knows he can trust above everybody else.
1. You can finally meet my mum

You can finally meet my mum

Adrien threw himself onto his bed, suppressing a sob as he closed his eyes and replaying the argument he'd just finished with his father over in his head again.

 _ **"ADRIEN...It is not happening, now stop arguing with me," Gabriel Agreste ordered his son, his ice blue eyes piercing through.**_

 _ **"Just tell me why...Please, father," Adrien pleaded, his own green eyes swimming with tears.**_

 _ **"BECAUSE IT'S HOW I LOST YOUR MOTHER AND I'M NOT LOSING YOU IN THE SAME WAY", Gabriel snapped.**_

 _ **"WELL, I'M NOT MUM AND I'M NOT A BABY! YOU CAN'T KEEP TREATING ME LIKE THIS," Adrien shot back at him, instantly regretting his choice of words after seeing the colour drain out of his father's face. He'd never snapped back at his father like he had just done, and he didn't know what had come over him or where this new found confidence had come from. The look of shock across Gabriel's face was more than he could take. He got up from the dining table and ran off to his bedroom before his father could regain his composure and reply to him.**_

Plagg looked up from the large piece of Camembert he was halfway through devouring. He looked back down at the cheese in his paws and sighed, dropping his food and floating over to Adrien,

"Adrien? What happened?"

"I had a fight with my father."

"Oh..." Plagg whispered, not really knowing what to say or do next to try and help Adrien. He pulled the chunk of cheese he was eating over to Adrien.

"Wanna finish this off?" he asked sincerely, holding the cheese out towards him. Adrien chuckled as he politely declined the Kwami's offer, Plagg shrugged his shoulders and popped the cheese into his mouth, chewing loudly.

"Feeling better?" Adrien asked, watching Plagg smile widely as he gulped down the last of the Camembert.

"Mmmmhmmm." Plagg nodded contently.

"Good," Adrien smiled, looking down at his Miraculous ring.

"Plagg...CLAWS OUT!"

Chat Noir bounded across the rooftops of Paris, arriving at his destination – Paris' largest cemetery – with a small thud as he landed crouched on the ground. He transformed back to his regular clothing, stood up straight, pulled out his mobile and opened up the contacts page. He scrolled down to the letter N, staring at the name of his best friend for a moment, before scrolling back up to the only contact saved under the letter L...Paris' very own super heroine...Ladybug. He sat down, and ignoring the cold and wet grass below him, he pressed the call button and put his phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Marinette answered.

"Ladybug?"

"Adrien? Are you okay?" she asked, changing her voice slightly.

"I'm so...sorry to c-call you like th...this but I-I didn't know who else I could turn to and after last time I think that we're...something..." Adrien trailed off, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Adrien! Calm down and tell me where you are," Marinette ordered, her normal shyness around Adrien disappearing at the sound of the distress in his voice.

"I...I'm in the cemetery," Adrien replied, his breathing becoming more and more uneven as he fought harder to stop the tears in his eyes from falling down his cheeks.

"Wait for me, I'll be there as soon as I can," Marinette promised.

"Okay."

Marinette hung up and threw her phone back into her bag as Tikki floated over to her.

"Marinette, I think that you should..." Tikki began.

"Tikki, I know what you're gonna say but you know I can't reveal this secret, to anybody," Marinette replied, cutting off the Kwami before she could finish her sentence.

"Come on, we got a job to do." Marinette smiled at her tiny friend.

"Ready when you are," Tikki replied.

"TIKKI SPOTS ON."

Ladybug landed gently down in the cemetery, dusted herself down and began to scan the area for Adrien. It didn't take her long to find him, even as he was sat down his bright blonde hair was visible above the gravestones. Even in the fastly fading Paris light, his hair acted as a beacon, drawing her to him like a ship to shore. The closer she got to him the more worried about him she became. He had his knees pulled up and his chin tucked into his chest. She had never seen him like this – he was always so confident with everything he did.

"Adrien?" she whispered, taking a seat next to him. He lifted his head up to look at her, and she saw the tears in his eyes and the trails down either cheek.

"Ladybug, I'm so sorry to drag you out like this," he replied, wiping his eyes and stifling another sob.

"Shhh, it's okay," she soothed, running her hands gently through his hair. He responded by raising his head again and resting it on her shoulder, and she immediately wrapped her free arm around him and continued to soothe him until his ragged breathing had evened out.

"I'm sorry," Adrien repeated again.

"Mon Chaton, it's okay," she reassured him.

"No, you're a famous superhero and I'm just one person who...Well, I don't even know what we are"

"We are...Whatever you want us to be," Ladybug answered.

"I...I want us...to...be together" Adrien admitted, before continuing before Ladybug could reply.

"I know it's silly...I know that I don't know who you are behind the mask, but I just feel like I've known you forever, I feel complete when you're around and I know we've had to meet in secret like what we're doing is illegal, but I just want you to know how I truly feel. I love you and I'll love the person under the mask, no matter who you are," Adrien confessed. Ladybug was stunned into silence for a moment; internally, Marinette was on cloud nine.

'ADRIEN LOVES ME!' she yelled out in her mind, before snapping out of it. She blinked herself back into the present moment and pressed her lips against his, savouring the moment and wishing it could last for an eternity. She pulled away after a brief moment.

"So why are we meeting here, of all places?" Ladybug asked softly.

"This is where I always come whenever I'm upset...I'll just sit down and talk to my mum until I feel better," Adrien confessed, gesturing down to the grave they were sat next to.

"Oh." Ladybug mentally kicked herself – how could she have been so stupid, of course that's why he was here. Because of his mother.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay, it was only a fight with my father. I shouldn't even have been surprised, he never lets me do anything. It's like sometimes I'm just another employee of his, somebody replaceable."

"I'm sure that's not true..."

"It is...He blames me for my mother's death and he's hated me ever since." Adrien broke down and began crying once again.

"I don't think I've ever been loved since my mother died."

"YES YOU HAVE!" Ladybug snapped at him.

"What about Nino, Alya, M- Chloe?" Ladybug asked him.

"They're just classmates and Chloe doesn't love me...she just loves the idea of being with a model."

Ladybug took a deep breath and sighed, knowing that this was the moment that she always feared would come. It didn't scare her like she thought it would; it was more of a steely determination. She HAD to do this.

"Adrien...I love you with the mask..." Ladybug began her sentence before transforming back into her normal clothing,

"and without it," Marinette finished the sentence.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked, dumbfounded.

"Adrien, you are the most amazing person I know, you have the biggest and kindest heart. And you are loved. And most importantly...your mother's death was NOT your fault and she'd be horrified to hear you say that. Your father is wrong," Marinette told him, her anger at Gabriel becoming too much to handle.

"But..."

"No buts...I'm going to be here for you. As Ladybug..." Marinette placed her hand in his,"and as Marinette, okay?"

"Okay," Adrien replied, a fresh batch of tears swimming in his eyes.


	2. To be loved

To be loved

Five months later

Ayla looked over at her blue-haired friend sat next to her, who had a small smile etched on her face as she stared down at the blonde boy sat in front of her. Alya snapped her fingers in Marinette's ear

"Earth to Marinette." She laughed as Marinette jumped as she was brought out of her daydream. Marinette blushed a bright red, covering her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Nice dream?" Alya winked at her.

"I wasn't dreaming, I was remembering."

"Oh? Remembering what?"

"Nothing much," Marinette lied, unable to keep the smile away from her face.

 _ **The previous night**_

 _ **Adrien and Marinette walked out of the cinema, arms linked, their noses and cheeks flushed pink. She wiped a tear away as she stopped laughing and looked over at Adrien, who was staring back at her with a warm smile.**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"You look gorgeous, my lady."**_

 _ **"And you're so handsome, kitty."**_

 _ **Adrien's smile flickered as his eyes darted down for a millisecond, Marinette noticed and unlinked their arms, taking his hands in her own. She looked into his brilliant green eyes.**_

 _ **"Mon Chaton, what is it?" Marinette asked**_

 _ **"I dunno, I guess I just don't want this night to end," Adrien sighed. Marinette squeezed his hands.**_

 _ **"It doesn't have to. Stay the night," Marinette whispered in his ear.**_

 _ **"But...What about your parents?"**_

 _ **"It'll be fine, I promise, they know your father isn't the greatest parent in the world. They've told me to tell you... You're always welcome at ours." Marinette smiled at him, and Adrien felt his eyes water slightly as his cheeks once again went red.**_

 _ **"I, umm...I...Thank you, Marinette," Adrien stuttered. Marinette nodded and suggested they go and get something to eat before heading back to her place.**_

 _ **Marinette led Adrien upstairs past her parents' bakery and up to where they were sat watching the evening news.**_

 _ **"Mom, Dad...Is it still okay if Adrien stays over for the night?"**_

 _ **"Of course it is, dear. How are you, Adrien dear?" Sabine asked**_

 _ **"I'm okay thanks, Mrs Dupain-Chang. How are you?" Adrien replied politely.**_

 _ **"We're very good thank you. I suppose you two are both tired after a busy day – we'll leave you two alone to get a good night's sleep," Sabine answered.**_

 _ **"Thanks, Mom," Marinette smiled, taking Adrien's hand and leading him to the stairs up to her bedroom.**_

 _ **Adrien sat down on the chair by Marinette's desk, accidentally waking Tikki up as he got comfortable.**_

 _ **"Ohh, sorry Tikki, didn't mean to wake you," he apologised, stroking the Kwami's cheek with his finger.**_

 _ **"Hi Adrien, it's okay," Tikki yawned.**_

 _ **"How are you feeling, Tikki?" Marinette asked her tiny friend.**_

 _ **"Still sick," Tikki admitted. Marinette frowned for a moment before running off back downstairs.**_

 _ **"Is Plagg here with you?" Tikki asked Adrien. Before he could answer, Plagg flew out of Adrien's pocket and over to where Tikki had made a little nest for herself next to Marinette's computer, and curled up next to her.**_

 _ **Marinette returned with 2 small plates, one full of cookies, and the other carrying a small wheel of Camembert. Marinette called out to Tikki as she approached but was shushed by Adrien.**_

 _ **"Aww, they look so peaceful, they're adorable," Marinette whispered as she saw that Tikki had fallen back to sleep with Plagg curled up next to her.**_

 _ **"I'm not adorable!" Plagg huffed, causing Marinette and Adrien to stifle their giggles.**_

 _ **Marinette led Adrien up onto the balcony that ajoined her bedroom. They sat down across from one another.**_

 _ **"Hey, what's on your mind?" Marinette asked, reaching across and placing her hand on Adrien's knee.**_

 _ **"I dunno, it's silly really," Adrien answered. Marinette raised an eyebrow at him and remained silent.**_

 _ **"I guess I'm just still adjusting to having somebody that truly cares about me, somebody that will physically show me they care, seeing your parents who are just so nice and that are caring and just involved in your life and I just wanna say thank you, and that...I think I love you," Adrien confessed to her.**_

 _ **"Adrien, I...I'm always going to be here to show you what it's like to be loved," Marinette promised, getting up to sit next to Adrien, lifting his chin up and pressing her lips to his. He pulled away shortly after, wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.**_

"What are you and Nino doing later today?" Marinette enquired, turning to face Alya.

"Umm, not sure, hang on..." Alya prodded Nino in the back to get his attention and he turned around to see what she wanted. Adrien also turned around to see what was going on behind him.

"Marinette wants to know what we're doing later on" Alya told Nino.

"Umm, I don't think we're doing anything," Nino replied.

"Okay, I've actually got something I wanna tell you both," Marinette confessed. Adrien shot her a questioning look, to which she just nodded.

"Is this about how you and Adrien have been sneaking around in a relationship behind our backs for the past couple of months?" Alya questioned

"W...What? H-How did you..." Marinette stuttered, while Adrien went bright red under the glares of both Alya and Nino.

"Neither of you are very subtle," Alya laughed.

"We spotted you both together out at dinner one night about two months back," Nino answered.

"And we were wondering when you were gonna finally tell us," Alya added.

"On that note...You owe me five bucks." Nino winked at his girlfriend.

Six months later

Adrien awoke with a start, his pyjamas soaked and sweat pouring from his forehead, the bedsheet underneath also soaking wet and tears stinging his eyes. He threw back his duvet and

stormed off to his en suite bathroom, waking Plagg up in the process. He locked himself in and sat down on the edge of his bath.

"Adrien? What's wrong?" Plagg called out. He didn't get a reply, but could hear Adrien trying to stifle a sob. After trying and failing to get Adrien to let him in, Plagg went over to Adrien's phone and managed to call Marinette.

"Hello?" Marinette yawned.

"MARINETTE! ADRIEN'S IN TROUBLE," Plagg yelled down the phone.

"Plagg? What?" Marinette asked, still half asleep and slightly annoyed at being woken up at this ungodly hour.

"Adrien locked himself in the bathroom and he won't let me in and it sounds like he's crying," Plagg explained. Marinette sat upright immediately.

"I'm on my way now," Marinette replied.

"TIKKI...SPOTS ON," Marinette cried out, transforming herself into Ladybug, running up to her balcony, throwing herself off of the roof and swinging off towards Adrien's house.

Adrien sat on the edge of his bath, replaying the nightmare that had woken him.

 _ **Marinette towered over Adrien. Her normally warm and caring blue eyes were cold and lifeless.**_

 _ **"Mari...Please don't do this" Adrien pleaded with her, reaching out to hold her hand, but she pulled away and out of his reach.**_

 _ **"You know...For a supermodel, you are so pathetic. You truly are worthless – your father was right not to have anything to do with you, you're a disgrace to his name. He was right about everything about you," Marinette spat, as the tears that sat in the corner of his eyes begin to fall down his cheeks, his heart breaking as the words cut into him. Adrien sunk to his knees, tears falling freely to the ground as Marinette turned around and walked away from him.**_

Ladybug knocked quietly on Adrien's bathroom window. He jumped at the sudden noise and quickly wiped his tears away before getting up to open the window to let Ladybug in. She stepped down to the floor and transformed back into Marinette. She took a step towards Adrien, which caused him to flinch and pull ever so slightly away from her.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked, hurt at his attempt to get away from her.

"Y-you shouldn't b-be here," Adrien choked.

"Plagg called me, he was really worried about you. He called me up to come over," Marinette explained, trying once again to reach out to him.

"Mari... I don't deserve you. I'm not worth your love. You should go and find somebody else, somebody who isn't unlovable," Adrien cried. Marinette knelt down in front of Adrien, who had returned to sitting on the edge of his bath.

"Mon Chaton, you are NOT unlovable and you most certainly are worth my love. Now tell me what happened, please?" Marinette reassured him.

Marinette led Adrien back into his bedroom and into bed, lying down next to him, her hand stroking his blonde hair while Adrien continued to try stopping himself from crying.

"Now, now, kitty, it was only a bad dream, it wasn't real. I told you a long time ago, I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm here for you in the good times and the bad times and I'm gonna remind you what it feels like to be loved," Marinette soothed, gently lulling her boyfriend back to sleep.

"Stay with me," Adrien whispered softly, moving himself closer to Marinette. She smiled and made herself comfortable before pulling the duvet over the pair of them.


End file.
